Reasons Why
by marvelgirl4life
Summary: Clint finds something interesting in the garbage. Yeah so this just took an intresting turn :) Review/message me and let me know what you think and what you want to see happening! THIS IS SO FLUFFY right now!
1. Chapter 1

**Here it is! Thanks for giving it a chance!**

Clint was about to empty their trash into the Avengers Tower trash chute. He poked his head into his and Natasha's personal dining room where Natasha was working on some SHIELD paperwork.

" Hey babe?" He asked.

"Do NOT call me that, especially not now. I have all this paperwork due and I need to get rid of it." Natasha was sitting cross-legged in a chair in one of Clint's sweatshirts. Her hair was pulled up into a bun on top of her head and she was typing furiously.

" I just came to see if you had any trash." Clint said one side of his mouth quirking up into a smile.

Natasha pointed to the trashcan overflowing with food wrappers and crumpled up papers.

Clint just had to smile as he picked up the trashcan and walked out of the room

He walked over to the chute and was about to dump it down, when he noticed his name peeking out of one of the corners of the papers. He picked it up, smoothed it out, and began to read.

It read:

_Dear Clint,_

_First of all, I never thought we would become more than just friends, and yet here we are, husband and wife. You have been my best friend since preschool, and you mean the world to me. I know we haven't been married for very long, in fact, I think we're supposed to be divorced by now, but anyway, that's beside the point. I'm trying to..uh! I'm not very good at this… I think I'm trying to say that I mean… I think that, I like being married to you. A lot. Ten reasons why I love Clint Barton:_

_1)__for giving me a chance. _

_2)__Thanks for being my best friend._

_3)__The way you smell—like outside and sweat and cologne._

_4)__The way you know what I'm thinking before I even think it._

_5)__The way you always have my back_

_6)__The way you don't judge me_

_7)__The way you smile_

_8)__Your laugh_

_9)__The way you're always happy-it always rubs off on me_

_10)__The way you love me-for me_

_I don't know how to sign off on this so I'll just say,Your __partner best friend __Wife, Natasha Romanoff__-Barton_

_PS: Are you Serious Natasha! Get a grip! It's not supposed to be sappy! UGH!_

Clint folded the letter and tucked it into his pocket. He finished dumping the trash and went to go find Natasha. She was munching on some chocolate ChexMix as she reviewed her work.

Clint casually leaned on the door frame. "I should just turn this space into an office, since we never eat in here anyway."

Natasha looked up at him. Stray strands of her red hair framed her face, and were curling ever-so-slightly at the edges. She smiled at him.

"No, I think we just need to blow out that wall," she said, motioning to the wall that was connected to their bedroom suite."and push that one back into the living room some more to enlarge our room, and just put the office in there. Maybe with some French doors or something."

"Whatever you wish," he said, draping his arms around her sholders and resting his chin on top of her head.

"Hey, Tasha?"

"mmm?" Natasha asked not wanting to destroy the beautiful moment with words.

"I think… no I know that um well…" Clint stumbled on the words trying to force them between his lips. Natasha twisted in his loose grasp so that she could face him.

"What, Clint?" She asked, a lock of her straightened red hair fell across her eyes, and Clint tucked it back into place.

Just as Clint opened his mouth to speak those 3 meaningful words never spoken between them before, JARVIS alerted them to a visitor who was requesting access to their floor.

Natasha pulled away from him, slowly, and went to go greet Tony Stark. Clint, running his hand through his hair, followed.

Tony stood in the middle of the living room, and without a proper hello to either of them said, "It's 'catch cap up' night and we are watching…"

Natasha groaned " Please don't say…"

"MEAN GIRLS?!" Clint excitedly asked.

"Yes, Legolas, Mean Girls. And Peps making enchiladas which apparently Capsicle has never had! Dinner's ready in five so come down, you don't want to be late!" And with that, Tony boarded the elevator to descend to the Avengers common floor.

Natasha turned back to face Clint. "So, what did you want to tell me?"

Clint swallowed, all previous confidence gone.

"It can wait," He replied.

"Ok." Natasha said. "Come on you don't wanna be late to see you favorite movie do you?"

Clint slung his arm around his wife's shoulders and together they went to go join the Avengers.

**One shot? Not a one shot? Review and let me know. Also whoever reviews the song title that the reasons 7,8&9 came from gets a free one shot with whatever Marvel prompt they want- Agents of SHIELD included. I do not write Thorki,Stony,Statasha. Also needs to be a T rated prompt. Ok?Ok. Reviews are welcome. FOLLOW ME ON TUMBLR! marvelgirl4life**


	2. Chapter 2

**Sorry it took me so long to update- my brothers hid my flashdrive:P here's the next chapter!**

Clint woke up to the sound of muffled screaming. He turned over and looked at his wife. She was panting heavily and moaning . He shook her gently. "Tash.. Tasha, wake up!"

Natasha woke suddenly, sitting up abruptly. She banged her head against Clint's nose, with enough force to cause it to start bleeding. She opened her eyes and the first thing she saw was blood. She screamed, and started squirming to get away. She kicked Clint and rolled off of the bed. Clint heard he ask JARVIS to turn on the lights. He blinked as he tried to adjust to the light, vaguely becoming aware that he was getting blood all over the place. He yanked off his shirt and swiped at his nose.

Natasha was standing by the door covered in blood. "What. HAPPENED!" She said staring at the mess that was now their bed.

Clint grunted. He was about to tell her that she had hit him in the face when Natasha stopped him. "I did this, didn't I?" She asked. Though she would deny it to her grave, Clint SWORE he saw her trembling.

"No!" He lied quickly, " I got startled and hit myself in the face."

Natasha Romanoff, fully alert, would have seen through that in a heartbeat. This Natasha, shaken up slightly, didn't even acknowledge it, before sinking to the floor, her back against the door. Clint grabbed a non-bloody blanket from the closet, and wrapped it around her. Natasha shivered and pulled the blanket closer to her.

Clint scooped her up and carried her to the living room. He sat her down on their leather couch and then pulled her into his arms. Natasha was rigid, not accepting his comfort or help. They sat in silence for an hour and a half. Clint knew that Natasha would open up once she was ready.

"It was about you," She finally whispered her voice scratchy from sleep. " Barnes came, he threatened to kill you If I didn't get what he wanted." She buried her face in the crook of his neck. " I betrayed everyone- The Avengers, SHIELD, Coulson, and most importantly you." Clint murmured something into her hair, waiting for her to continue. "I brought it back to him and I told him to leave my family alone. He just smiled and said ' I won't touch the people you so lovingly cling to- which is pathetic by the way- but I can kill the monster inside of you.' He shot me in the stomach, I wasn't scared but I remember you coming and taking me to medical. When I woke up you looked so sad and said that I was so unworthy and should die for what I did. Then you left."

Clint forced Natasha's head out of his shoulder. " Natasha Romanoff-Barton. I love you more than life itself. I would never leave you even if you did the worst thing imaginable. I love you and will always love you no matter what." Natasha's eyes brimmed with tears-although she ducked her head quickly so Clint wouldn't see.

"Thank you" she whispered. Clint smiled.

He tipped her chin upwards with his finger. Her arms looped around his neck. Their necks strained to meet each other. Their lips connected sweetly and surely meaning different things to each one of them. Natasha felt loved, safe and protected, while Clint felt trust, companionship and care. They had kissed before- since they were husband and wife for five months now, but no kiss had ever held the amount of raw,tender emotion that the both of them felt. When they broke apart, Natasha's eyes were sparkling in the way they only did when she was truly happy. "I love you" she said softly.

"I know," Clint said. "Um, so our bed's a mess so do you wanna just sleep out here?"

"I'd love that." Natasha said as she shifted so that Clint could stretch out and she laid practically on top of him.

They were both practically asleep when Clint thought of something. "NATALIA ALIANOVA ROMANOVA BARTON!" He said. He wasn't shouting but to the almost asleep woman on his chest It sounded so. She started and in a flurry of the blanket, the two of them rolled off the couch and landed on the floor in a tangle of limbs.

"What?" Natasha said pushing her red hair out of her face.

"Why did Barnes say , 'I can kill the monster inside of you?'"

"It was a dream Barton, I don't know!"

"Tasha- are we… Did we… do you…?"

Natasha yawned "Clint it's two in the morning- I don't think I can make sense of my own thoughts let alone yours."

"Where's your 'In-case-of-emergency box'"

"Under the bathroom sink where it always is. Why?"

Clint pulled her up, and led her into the bathroom. He sat her down on the closed toilet lid, and proceeded to open her in-case-of-emergency box. He found what he was looking for quickly and handed it to her.

**_Five minutes later._**

"This is ridiculous." Natasha grumbled. Clint had made them both a cup of coffee and they were sitting at the breakfast bar staring at the pregnancy test between them.

"Just call it a hunch, okay?" Clint tugged at the loosened braid that was draped over her shoulder.

"No, it's called a plan to aggravate me when all I want to do is sleep." Clint ignored her. The timer went off. Neither of them reached to turn the small object over.

"Do you want to…"

"Nope. You?"

"Nope."

"Together." Natasha said placing her hand on top of it. Clint followed suit.

"one"

"Two."

"Three" They said together and lifted their hands to look at the small stick.

It was blank.

"What the heck?" Clint said.

Natasha looked at the back of the box " It says + is positive – is negative."

"What the heck is blank?"

Natasha began to laugh. Between giggles she managed to get out the words " Forgot…turn… over"

Clint grunted. Then he too began to laugh. Soon the both of them were dying of laughter. Somewhere in the chaos Natasha turned the stick over. "Clint," she said nudging him "look." He picked up his head and blinked. A negative sign.

Natasha smirked "Some hunch, SHERLOCK."

Clint didn't answer. The sign was changing. Another line appeared and slowly intersected the other line creating a plus symbol.

Natasha groaned " So… does this mean that we aren't getting more sleep?"

Clint started to laugh hard… "What do you think, Tasha? WE'RE HAVING A BABY! He scooped her in his arms and started swinging her around. He hugged her tightly. "You're gonna be an awesome mom."

Natasha gave him a wobbly smile. "One teeny,tiny thing,"

"What?"

"Tony cannot be a godfather."

Clint laughed " I knew that we were psychically linked."

**So... whatcha think? Review and let me know! I love to hear your feed back :) do you guys have any suggestions for who they should tell first? Let me know:) Also the AGENTS OF SHIELD finale is still giving me feels so keep your eyes open for a new story**

**Luv ya! **

**~marvelgirl4life**


	3. Chapter 3

As Natasha predicted, She and Clint got no sleep that night. After cleaning their room from the effects of Hurricane Nightmare, Natasha and Clint discussed every possible thing that needed to be done to prepare the tower(and the Avengers) for "Baby Barton".

When the alarm went off at 5AM the next morning,Clint and Natasha dressed quickly and went downstairs to the gym. Clint automatically went towards the weights, and Natasha started up the treadmill. Steve came next, and proceeded to beat up a new punching bag. Then Bruce came- Not to work out but just for the company. He sat on a bench and went over his latest research. And of course, Tony was last. He walked over to where Natasha was running and yanked out her earbuds.

"Hey Natasha!" He chirped pressing stop on her treadmill. Natasha glared at him- her steely blue eyes were as cold as ice.

"What do you want Stark?" Natasha growled

Unfazed, Tony continued, "I need you to test out my new training course."

"No," Natasha said, before taking a long drink out of her metal water bottle (her's was filled with lemonade, but no one had to know that).

"Yes," Tony continued "Please,Red?"

"I said NO Tony."She said starting up her treadmill again. In truth, she was itching to try it, but she wasn't about to do anything that could possibly hurt her child,

"Natasha- it's even safe for pregnant women- not that we need to worry about that. RIGHT,LEGOLAS?"Clint snorted and resumed his weight lifting.

Natasha stopped the treadmill. "Fine, Stark. ONE time only."

"Yay!" Tony grabbed Natasha's hand and pulled her to the training side of the gym. Natasha dusted her hands with a little bit of chalk, stretched a little bit, and gave Tony a thumbs up to start the process.

When he pressed the button, the training course appeared. Natasha started running, jumping, flipping to maneuver around the obstacles and avoid the paintballs being hurled at her. Exiting the course it disappeared once again.

"Time?" Natasha gasped a little bit. Tony looked up startled.

"You're done already? I programmed it especially for you! It was supposed to take you 4 minutes and 27 seconds!"

"What was the time?" Steve said curiously as he and the other Avengers walked over to join Tony and Natasha.

" One minute 14 seconds." Tony mumbled.

" Back to the drawing board Stark," Clint remarked dryly.

"Yeah, yeah, I know." Tony walked off muttering to himself.

Steve patted Natasha on the back to congratulate her, and Bruce gave her a quick smile before burying his head back in his research. Clint put his mouth near Natasha's ear and whispered

"Are you ok?"

"Yeah"

"When are we telling them?"

"After I tell Pepper, Jane, and Maria."

Clint pouted, "How come you get to tell your friends?"

"You can tell Steve. Later,though."

"When are we telling Tony?"

"When absolutely necessary, so not for a while."

Clint smirked as his wife walked out of the gym knowing that poor Tony would only find out when Natasha started showing.

45 minutes later…

After she showered(**UH DUH CAUSE THAT WOULD BE GROSS SHE JUST WORKED OUT!)**Natasha was sitting on one of the stools at the breakfast bar on the common floor nursing what sadly would be the only cup of coffee she would have today. Her red hair had been washed, straightened,and thrown into a side braid. She was wearing a pair of black jeans,and one of Clint's hoodies. The rest of the avengers filed in as well, taking various seats around the kitchen.

When Pepper came downstairs she was in a fluffy, white robe her hair was clipped up, and she looked nothing like the professional Pepper Potts-Stark that they all knew. Even Bruce raised his head from his research. Clint had already started breakfast- pancakes with everyones favorite fillings (Chocolate chips for Natasha, Maria,and Jane Mint chocolate chip for Clint, blueberry for Pepper,Steve,and Bruce, and regular for Tony.) but now the pancakes were left unattended on the griddle as he stared. Despite her very casual appearance, Pepper was glowing.

"GUYS, TONY AND I ARE HAVING A BABY!"

All the Avengers started cheering and congratulating them, and talking at once. Clint met Natasha eyes, with a _WHY NOT?_ look. Natasha slightly shook her head. Clint rolled his eyes and yelled above the chaos "US TOO!" A knife swiftly found its way into the cabinet above Clint's head.

Jane and Maria started squealing and talking simultaneously

"OH MY GOSH"

"NO WAY!"

"SHUT UP"

"YASS BABIES!"

"YASS"

"I'M SO HAPPY FOR YOU GUYS!"

Natasha rolled her eyes. "Clint, your pancakes are burning."

"MY BABIES!" Clint wailed as he quickly turned his attention back to his 'babies'.

The rest of the Avengers simply stared at him and looked at Natasha in confusion. Natasha shrugged as if to say _I have no idea._

**LOL i love Clint! So what do you want to see happening next? Overprotective Clint? Baby stuff shopping? Baby shower? Doctors appointment? BTW each chapter will have a month so this is 2 months pregnant next will be 3 month and so on:) reviews please and let me know how I'm doing:)**

**Also I have a name picked out already but you guys can help pick godparents!**

**Choices:**

**Tony,Bruce,THOR,Steve,Pepper,Sharon Carter(who we will see later), Maria, and Jane.**

**IMPORTANT: I'm starting summer school Monday..:( BOOOOOOO! I'm not sure how updates will go but i'll do my best! Thanks for sticking with me. Also, I'm trying really hard to update Unconditionally if y'all follow that but its not going very fast... THIS IS MY MAIN PRIORITY! SHOW ME IT'S WORTH ALL OF THE EFFORT!**

**Luv ya! **

**~marvelgirl4life**


End file.
